The Treehouse
by RAD0703
Summary: Jack is a successful man who loves his daughter very much. Mark is a street liver who wants the best for his son. They cross paths and find a way to help each other out... Septiplier


Jack was just walking home from a hard day at the office. He was a secretary for a very popular lawyer. It was a huge money maker and was proud of his job. He had a decent sized house and very nice daughter Sam. Sure he didn't live in a friendly, nice place but they had many friends. To be exact, he did live in a nice place. But, the other side of town had very mean people, and drug dealers. The bad part was, his job was right in the middle of the bad side of town. He had almost been shot once when he needed to go to the store after work. Yes, a bad place.

He walked down the cracked sidewalk and toward an alleyway. He slowed his pace to fix his watch. It was a nice watch but it broke easily. He saw a flash of black when he passed the alley.

He heard a scream. A young boy scream coming from the alley. He looked to see a boy cowering in a corner of the alley. He stared as two men started walking toward the boy. He ran down the alley to save him. He only looked about seven. He was halfway down the alley when the boy got up and ran away. The two people didn't follow, but advanced on Jack.

" Hey there guy! Where ya going? I would love to talk! COME HERE!" One man said. He was tall and balding.

" No thanks..." Jack said walking back slowly.

The man pulled out a knife. He smirked at Jack's fear struck face. The blade glistened in the dim light. He started running at Jack with the blade. Jack started to run out of the alley. He didn't make it though. A slightly shorter man with blond hair and blue eyes stood in his way.

" Hows it going bro? Where do you think you are going?" He had a strong accent.

He pulled out a dagger and jumped at Jack. Jack jumped out of the way and hit the wall hard. The air in his lungs blew out and he gasped. The two men surrounded him and grinned.

" Wade, Felix stand down! I mean it!" A voice boomed. A short man and a young boy emerged from the shadows.

" Mark what are you doing here? This guy is rich and small we can take him!" The so called Wade said.

Mark ran over and crossed his arms. He gave a death stare at the men and they smirked. Felix aimed his dagger and threw it at Jack. Jack screamed and shut his eyes but nothing ever hit him. He heard a groan and opened his eyes. The so called Mark had a dagger in his arm. Mark turned to Felix and punched him. Felix flew into the trash and passed out.

Wade looked at Mark in shock and threw his knife. Mark grabbed the knifes handle and faced Wade. He swiped the knife at Wade and sliced the skin on his arm. Wade hissed and Mark kicked Wade back. He ran to the poor Wade on the ground and smacked his head off the stone ground. Mark flipped them both off and smiled kindly at Jack.

Mark turned to his arm and took out the blade. He called out in pain and tossed the blade aside. He turned to the shadows and called out.

" Tim it's okay! You can come out now. They won't wake up for a while."

The young boy came out and hugged Mark. Mark turned to him, picked him up and put him on his shoulder with his good arm.

Jack was in shock at the sudden actions. Mark turned to him and walked over.

" Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

" N-No. Did they hurt him?" He asked pointing to Tim.

" No, thankfully they were distracted by you. Thanks for that by the way. They act like our friends but they change attitude very quickly. Sorry about that." Mark Said.

" It is fine really! I should be thanking you anyways for saving me! My names Sean but people call me Jack!" Jack said.

Mark held his hand out and Jack took it. Mark pulled Jack up and shook his hand. Jack felt bad for the man. He looked about 25 and was very rugged. He had longish black hair and brown eyes. He had ripped jeans on and a black hoodie soaked through with blood. And his son Tim was just as rugged. He had curly black hair and green eyes. He had a dark blue hoodie on with dirty sweat pants.

" Hey do ya have a place to stay?" Jack asked.

" Well.. yes?" Mark said.

Jack gave him a look and laughed. " You suck at lying."

" Hey I do not! I will let you know that I'm just to...Tired to care?" Mark said.

" Okay follow me. It is obvious that you need a place to stay and I owe you! I'll make you a deal. I will let you and your.. Son? Stay at my house as long as you need if you work for it. I am in the process of building my daughter a tree house and a doll house If you build them you can stay! Deal?" Jack asked.

" Okay sure! And he is my son. Say hi Tim!"

" Hi mister Jack I'm Tim and I'm six! My favorite color is navy blue and I have my own book!" Tim said shaking his new friends hand.

" That's awesome Tim! What book?" Jack asked.

Tim smiled and got a book from his bag. It was " My Friend Bear" by Jez Alborough. Jack smiled and the boy beamed. He opened the book and showed Jack all the pictures.

" My daughter Sam has a lot of books! You can read them when we get to my house would you like that?" Jack asked.

" Yes please!" Tim said.

Mark laughed and followed Jack to his car. He hesitated at the door and looked at Jack. He asked if he could get in and Jack laughed. Mark explained that he could get the seats dirty with his arm and Jack had to feel bad. He forgot about the wound until that moment. He opened the glovebox and got out bandages. He wrapped Mark's wound and applied medicine to it. Mark then got in the car with Tim.

Tim loved the car and told Jack all about his life. It was sad really, Mark and Tim had been on the streets ever sense Mark got home from being a navy seal. His fiancé had Tim but died giving birth sense Tim was so early. Tim also told Jack about how he never stole anything which he was proud of.

Jack and Mark asked about each other like hobbies, jobs, and family. Jack told Mark about Sam and his ex girlfriend Singe. Mark told jack about Tim and his girlfriend Laura. They both appeared to be 26 and their kids 6.

They got to Jack's house and Mark and Tim gasped at Jack's house. They were in fucking awe at Jack's house.

" Sam? We have guests!" Jack yelled after he unlocked the door and stepping inside.

Mark took off his work boots by the door and stepped in the house. It was a very nice house with white walls and a lot of Windows. The stairway was near the door and had a balcony coming off the top. To the left of the door was a kitchen. The right had a living room with a fireplace and dining room. They had a large yard seen through the windows with a huge tree. There was a large pile of wood at the base of it.

" Coming papa! Who are they?" A small blue eyed girl said running down the stairs.

" This is the guy who will build your treehouse and dollhouse! And this is his son Tim! They are staying with us for a while!" Jack said hugging her.

Mark waved at Sam and set Tim down. Tim ran over to the door and took his old sneakers off. He walked over to Sam and bowed. She blushed and held out a hand to shake. Tim shook her hand and smiled.

" My name is Tim. It's very nice to meet you Sam! Can I say that you are a very pretty girl." Tim said.

Sam giggled and replied. " Thank you Tim! Papa can I show Tim my room?"

Jack nodded and laughed. Tim followed Sam and they talked.

" Your son is a gentlemen. I think Sam has a small crush." Jack said.

" He gets it from me. Well that's what his mother said. He wasn't even out and she said Tim had the charm and looks of me. But, he's got the curly hair and eyes from his mom. But, I'm not going to lie he is pretty good at being charming!" Mark said.

Jack lead Mark to a room across the hall from his own. It had a large king sized bed and a poster of a turtle eating a flower. Jack then showed Mark outside where the frame of the garage was. Mark thanked him multiple times before stopping. Jack just smiled and showed Mark around.

At dinner time Tim and Mark were outside working on the tree house when Jack called to them. Tim was painting wood pink for the ladder. Mark was cutting wood for the platform. Jack called them in and they went for dinner.

" I've never seen anyone so nice about eating food. You couldn't have eaten very much on the streets. Just dig in!" Jack said eating another bite of steak.

Mark and Tim got more food and shoved it all down. Sam and Tim talked about things while Jack and Mark just ate. After dinner, Tim took a bath and went to sleep. Mark went out again and kept on working on the treehouse for Sam. Sam said during dinner that she wanted a pink ladder and blue house.

Mark was out nailing wood together for hours. When Jack called him for bed it was about 11:00 at night. Mark had the base done already and was cutting wood for the walls. He was good Jack had to admit. He was cute too. He showered and crawled into bed next to Tim and let Tim crawl on top of his chest.

Jack woke up to a soft chainsaw like sound. He looked out the window and saw Mark and Tim working. They were wearing the same clothes they were yesterday. Jack felt bad that he didn't leave anything for them to wear. That's what he decided they were doing today, shopping for clothes.

He checked his watch to see it was seven am. He got up and went to see where Sam was. She was homeschooled after a shooting that happened at her old school. Jack was paranoid over a lot of things but mainly that. After a lot of thought Jack had chosen to let Sam go to school after summer break in two weeks.

He looked downstairs for the second time growing panicked. What if she hurt herself? What if she went to get the mail and was kidnapped? What if Mark hurt her? What if Tim took her? Could he trust those people with his daughter? What if-

Jack saw her.. Mark was holding onto her as they crossed the busy road to get the mail. When she got the mail she began walking across the busy road. She didn't look and a car was coming down through quickly. Mark grabbed her and jumped back just as the car went by.

Jack ran outside without a second thought. He ran to them when they crossed the road. Sam was wide eyed but okay. Mark was just eyeing her like a hawk to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

" Sam are ya okay? Why didn't you look both ways?! Oh my lord Sam ye scared me!" Jack said picking her up and hugging her.

" I'm sorry papa I didn't look I was distracted I'm sorry!" She said.

" It's okay Mo grà." Jack said putting her down. She ran over to Tim and told him everything. He hugged her and she hugged back.

" I'm glad you're okay SepticSam!" He said.

" Me to Tiny Box Tim!" She said.

Mark laughed and went to cut some boards. Jack walked over and watched Mark. He wasn't going to lie Mark was really hot... Wait what? Jack didn't like guys! And not this guy he never met before! He likes girls... Right? Oh crap... Oh jeez.. Hold on though! Just look at Mark's face.. He is pretty cute..

" Jack? You okay? What are you thinking about?" Mark said grabbing a nail gun.

" Oh yea.. I'm fine! I'm just thinking that we need to get you two some new clothes." Jack said trying to lie.

Mark looked at him clearly seeing that wasn't the case. " Tim needs clothes but I'm fine. I have more clothes at my... Place?"

" You liar... I know when you lie because you pause and say the lie like a question. We are getting both of you some clothes got it?" Jack said crossing his arms.

Mark sighed and agreed. The last thing he wanted to do was argue with an Irishman. He went over to Sam and picked her up. She looked at him weirdly until she realized what he was doing. He placed her on the platform and told her to walk around the edges. She did as she was told and found it was sturdy. He then asked her questions about said treehouse and she answered happily. She wanted Windows but no glass, blue walls, a pink ladder, and enough room for her and Tim to sit in.

He put her down and she ran off to do God knows what. He continued to work all day until Jack ordered him into the car. They went to the mall, Mark, Tim, Sam, and Jack.

They went into the mall and went into a adult clothing store first. Mark looked around in awe at the clothes. Jack made him try on a red flannel shirt first. Jack had a feeling that Mark would say it fit him just so Jack didn't have to waste his time. So, Jack went in the changing room with him to make sure.

" Try this on." Jack ordered.

Mark looked at Jack funnily. " You're watching why?"

" Just because I want to make sure that it fits nice and you actually try it on. So, try it on. It's not like I'm going to stare or anything." Jack said handing him the shirt.

Mark slowly took his hoodie off and Jack gasped. He held his hands over his mouth and Mark swore. Dark bruises and cuts covered his entire back and chest. Some cuts ran deep but not many. But, one deep cut ran across his lower Abdomen, it looked like a stab from a short knife.

" Oh Mark why didn't you tell me? I could have ran to the store and gotten bandages! You look like you need a hospital!" Jack said.

" Well... We barely know each other and I didn't want you to spend anymore money on us. I would have told you if it was serious I swear! Most of them already healed." Mark said.

Jack looked so sad that Mark had to feel guilty. But, who wanted to live in this strangers house and tell them all about their horrible past. Mark certainly didn't!

" Just, try on the shirt and we can see if it fits. There isn't any open wounds is there?" Jack asked.

Mark shook his head and tried on the shirt. It fit him well and Jack smiled. The shirt made Mark's muscles look huge! Wait... Come on Jack pull it together you don't like men! You ARNT gay after all, you like girls way to much. Maybe he is bi? Oh crap oh crap Jack can't stop staring at Mark... Come the fuck on Jack gawd. You do not like Mark. I repeat you do NOT like Mark. But in a seriousness, look at that beautiful human being right there.. OMG STAHP!

" Jack? You okay there? You are zoning out again." Mark said worried. God he was cute when he was worried.

" Yea! I think we should get this one! Okay let's go get about ten more shirts and we will start on pants next! Then we will shop for Tim!" Jack said.

Mark didn't realize how much clothes he would be getting. At the most he had two shirts and one pair of pants. He couldn't bring himself to argue with Jack though. Those trusting blue eyes could hold any of his secrets. Jack was possibly the most trusting, nice, cute person he ever meant. Oh shit! He knew he was bisexual but he never thought that he would fall for Jack.

They ended up getting five t-shirts, two dress shirts, and three tank tops for working. Then, he got two pairs of sweat pants, six pairs of jeans, and two pairs of shorts if he ever wore them. He also got new sneakers. Even though he had his boots that he wore everywhere. Then, they moved on to Tim.

Tim picked out six t-shirts, three tank tops, and a dress shirt. For pants, he got three pairs of jeans, four pairs of shorts, and three sweatpants. He got a pair of flip flops, sneakers, and boots. Unlike Mark, he wasn't so fussy on how much Jack got him. Then, Jack let Tim and Sam go into a toy store so she could help him find some toys.

" Excuse me Jack? Can I get this please?" Tim asked holding up a small set of matchbox cars.

Jack smiled and nodded. He told him to pick out at least two other toys. Tim ran around the store with Sam and picked things out. He got a book called "Gregor the Overlander" by Suzan Collins, the set of matchbox cars, and a set of action figures.

They all left the mall at 8:00 and headed for home. Jack made Mark shave and Mark still seemed uneasy. Jack sent Mark to bed after Mark kept on saying he would pay Jack back one day. Tim had told Jack all he wanted to know about Mark. His birthday, his job, his 'friends', all sorts of things. Jack had learned that Tim and Mark both had birthdays coming up shortly, in two weeks.

Jack laid out all of the freshly washed clothes on the chest near the bed while they slept. He also left a note that said

I expect you both to be in these clothes, and I also expect you to be at Breakfast at eight o'clock sharp. And, you will shower every night you are out working. You need to be comfortable! - Jack

Mark and Tim woke up at six that morning. Mark read the note and laughed. He changed into jeans and a tank top, while Tim wore shorts and a tank top. As to her request, Sam was woken up by Tim so she could help with the tree house. They had the floor done and one wall at the start of the morning.

They made their way outside and began working. Sam drew a picture of what she wanted and Tim painted the wood. Mark of course did the real work and cut and nailed the wood together. He started on the second wall and nailed the boards to the base of the tree house. He cut the boards the first day so he wouldn't have to again. He needed to put 3 two foot boards together to make the tree house 6ft long 6ft tall and 6 ft wide. It was going to be a huge tree house but hey! She would grow up in that treehouse!

" Alright kids can you see if this is sturdy?" Mark asked.

" Okay Mark!" Sam said.

He picked up the kids and put them on the base. They ran around the edges and banged there hands on the walls. Mark even tugged on the walls and it held. Mark helped them off the tree and they ran away.

" Hey Tim! Come put the ladder on the tree! Use this drill!" Mark called.

Tim ran up and grabbed the drill. He went and grabbed a piece of pink wood. He placed it against the tree and got a screw and placed it against the drill. He pressed the trigger and drilled the step slowly into the tree.

" Ya did it Tim! Now just do about five more going up!" Mark said.

He nodded and grabbed the second step. He drilled it in on the two sides of the wood. He repeated with two other steps until Jack called them into breakfast.

" I noticed you have a lot of the treehouse done already! Great work guys it looks really good

already." Jack said pilling pancakes on their plates.

" Thanks!" Tim said munching on his three pancakes.

" Thank you Jack." Mark said.

" Thanks daddy!" Sam said.

" Your welcome, now eat up so you can get back ya work! I have to work soon so Sam all ya have ta do is this work sheet. Then ya read this." Jack said handing her a paper and book.

Sam nodded and began eating. He kissed her goodbye and walked out of the door. They wolfed down the food and headed outside to continue. Tim went right over and drilled in the steps to the ladder. Mark nailed in more boards with the nail gun. He placed another board on the base and lined it up with the other boards. He pulled the trigger on the nail gun and it pushed through the wood. He nailed again, and again. But, on the forth nail it embedded itself in Mark's finger. He swore and picked the nail out. Blood gushed from the wound and he went inside for a bandage.

{ Jack's work }

"Go right in you guys!" Jack called through the intercom.

Jack pushed his hair out of his face. He was so tired of working at that building! Starting tomorrow he would work from home so he would be able to watch Sam and help her with schoolwork.

He got on his laptop and checked YouTube. That was his secret job. He was pretty popular in it too. He was known as JackSepticEye and had almost 10 million subscribers. That was where he got his extra money from, how he was buying the lumber for the treehouse and dollhouse. He wanted that to be his full time job, but his boss would go crazy if he quit.

" Sean, please come to my office." His boss said through the intercom.

He cursed under his breath and entered his bosses office. It was a large room with green wallpaper. On the edge of the room there was a window showing the entire town. In front of the window had a large oak desk. His boss tapped a pencil on the desk while he waited.

" Sean, let's talk." He said.

" Actually, I would like to say something first sir, if you don't mind," Jack said.

" Go ahead Sean."

" Call me Jack sir."

" Continue Jack."

" Well sir, I have something very important to tell you. I have this hobby, well job that I find much more enthusing than this job. On a website YouTube I have a account. I make entertaining videos for young kids to watch. I have become very famous on it sir. And I am resigning from this job to become a YouTuber." Jack said.

" Sean-Jack, I support your decision. Go, I'll have Jen do your job until we find a new person. Go now before I change my mind. But, if that job doesn't work out. You may never come back here. Your first day here I said No backing out. So, leave now."

He left that minute. He began walking out to his car. He had to park down the street, and that's why he had his car near the alley way. He drove home with a smile as bright as his new career.

He pulled into his driveway and got out of his Car. He walked into the yard and saw Tim nailing in pink boards for the ladder. He walked over and Tim waved.

" Hey Tim where's your dad?" He asked.

" He got a boo boo and is inside!...He is coming out though." Tim said. He waved at Mark who waved back.

Mark grabbed a water bottle from inside and handed it to Tim. Tim drank almost half of the bottle and gave it to Mark. Mark drank a little and set it down. He went back over to the tree house and grabbed a board.

" Hi Jack what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Mark asked,

" Oh I'm working from home now. Well I quit and I'm working on something bigger! I'll be inside Sam okay? If ya need help just knock!" Jack said kissing her head.

She nodded and he walked in the house. She dropped the book and headed to the paper. She stared at it and itched her head. She ran to Mark and poked him.

" Can you help me with this please? I can't figure it out. It says that I need to put at least 10 digits of the number pi. Do you know any?" She asked.

" What grade do they teach that in these days? Oh ok so it's 3.14159265358979323846 2643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034-"

" Okay okay! I got it Mark thanks! I only needed ten digits but thanks!" She said.

Tim waddled over to Sam and asked her a question. She gave him the book and pointed out some things. He nodded and they both sat down. Mark smiled and saw Tim's face. Tim never went to school, Mark taught him everything. Everyone always thought sense Mark and Tim were homeless and on the streets that they weren't smart. But, Mark had a IQ of 110 and knew almost 70 digits of pi. Tim himself knew 20 digits of pi and had the smarts of a 2nd grader. He was only 6 after all.

Mark got back to work and began drilling and nailing in boards. He finished the second and third wall done and decided to take a break. He sat down and Sam and Tim quickly sat with him. Tim took out a book and asked Mark to read it to them. The book was the book that he got from the toy store at the mall.

" Gregor had pressed his forehead against the screen for so long he could feel a pattern of tiny checks above his eyebrows. He ran his fingers over the bumps and resisted the impulse to let out a primal caveman scream. It was building up in his chest, that long guttural howl reserved for real emergencies-like when you ran into a saber tooth tiger without your club, or your fire went out during the ice age. He even went as far as to open his mouth and take a deep breath before he banged his head back into the screen with a quiet sound of frustration ERGH!" He read.

He continued to read while Sam and Tim listened deeply. He got to the part where he entered the cave when Jack walked out and sat with them. He listened to Mark's deep baritone voice and had to lay down. He listened on the grass under the tree with Sam and Tim while Mark read. They didn't know how long they were out there but they finished the book. Mark got up and stretched. Jack and Tim had fell asleep sometime during the book laying on the cool grass.

" Well are you going to put him in his bed or not?" Sam asked.

Mark blushed and picked Jack up from the ground. He carried him princess style into his room and put him on the bed. He went out and picked Tim up and put him in their bed. He and Sam continued to work while they slept. Mark finished the walls and began the roof.

" Sammy want a triangle roof or flat roof?"

" Umm... No because I want to put a garden on top of it when I'm older."

" Okay."

" Mark what is volume in geometry?" Sam asked.

" Length times width times height. Do ya know what that is?"

Sam nodded and got back to work. Mark grabbed a saw and began adding Windows to the tree house. He put two windows on each opposite wall. He then made Sam walk around to see if she liked it. Then he began working on the roof.

Jack walked outside at about 7:00 and saw a finished treehouse. Sure it needed to be painted but it was done! Sam and Mark were in it now seeing if it was sturdy. It held Mark's weight and Sam's so it was very sturdy. Jack smiled and Sam waved.

" Dad look!" She said.

" It's awesome! It's bigger than I thought it would be I'm not going to lie. It's amazing Mark great job!"

" All that's left is to paint and decorate. I'll start tomorrow sense there won't be any rain for four days." Mark said jumping out of the treehouse not bothering using the ladder.

Sam clapped and he bowed. She laughed and jumped off too. Mark caught her and she laughed. She ran to Jack and hugged his legs. He picked her up and spun her in a circle. She got down and ran inside. Mark smiled and began picking up the chips of wood around the tree house.

" It's suppose to be 86 tomorrow. You might want to wear shorts." Jack said staring at Mark.

" No I'm not a huge shorts person." Mark said.

Jack nodded. It was going to be fucking hot tomorrow. He just walked inside and started dinner. Mark and Tim showered and joined them for dinner. Sam insisted they all watched a movie as a 'family'. They all watched Zootopia much to Sam and Tim's pleasure. Mark looked at Jack a lot for some reason. He just seemed to get distracted by Jack's eyes. His piercing blue eyes that could make his heart melt. He didn't feel that way ever sense his girlfriend died. Her green eyes were just like Tim's. Every time he looked at Tim he felt a hint of sadness by the resemblance of his girlfriend. They were going to marry that summer, she died the winter before.

" Mark, you okay?" Jack asked.

Mark quickly looked away. " Yea guess I zoned out like you."

Jack blushed and they finished the movie. Jack fell asleep quickly and didn't realize when. He also didn't notice that he fell asleep on Mark's shoulder. Mark didn't move away though, it felt good. Sam and Tim giggled at the two adults and Sam quickly fell asleep.

Tim picked Sam up and Mark picked Jack up. Putting the two in bed they retired to their room.

" Hey nice picking Sam up. Your strong!" Mark said fist bumping Tim.

" I'm Just like you dad!"

" No you're like your mother." Mark said shutting the light off.

Tim fell asleep first. Mark just sat and thought to himself for most of the night.

" Dad its SOO hot out!" Tim said laying on the ground.

Mark walked over to him and picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Tim giggled and fought against his hold. Mark got out a kiddy pool form the garage and turned on the hose. He filled it with cold water and set Tim down. Tim stepped in the pool and sat down. The pool water when full was about 3 feet deep. He sighed and closed his eyes.

" Thanks dad!" He said splashing Mark.

Mark laughed and got the paint buckets out. He started painting the front of the tree house blue. He stuck the brush in the paint and layered the paint on the wood. Sam woke up at 6:30 and joined Mark. She helped paint and Tim helped to. As time passed the heat piled on. At 10:00 the temperature was at 84°. Tim took his shirt off and changed into shorts. Sam wore her bathing suit and had Mark put her hair in a braid. He did a French braid and fucking rocked at it.

" Morning guys!" Jack said with a camera. Sam waved and said hi. Tim said sup and put his brush down.

" What are you doing?" Mark asked.

" I'm a YouTuber which is-"

" Oh I know what that is. It's like recording yourself for other people entertainment." Mark said flinging a bit of paint at Jack.

" That's right markiplier." Sam said hugging his legs.

" Mark say hi to the camera dammit!" Jack yelled.

" Hello everybody my names MARKIPLIER!" Mark said waving sarcastically.

Jack laughed and wiped the paint off his shirt. " Okay guys it's super fucking hot out here right now! It's like 87 degrees. And my friend Mark here is wearing jeans and a tee shirt. Take some advice from Tim gawd. Anyway.. So this is Sam's treehouse at the moment. Mark built it in like four days!" Jack said into the camera.

" Jack, it's 88 degrees at the moment. And why the hell are you hot! We have been out here sense 6 this morning. It's 10:45 and you just got out here you baby." Mark said finishing the first wall.

Jack laughed and turned off the camera. He ran inside and began making drinks for them. When he got out again Mark had token his shirt off. He had bruises, but his cuts were gone. He still had the bandage across his lower abdomen which Jack made him put on. Jack dumbly gave everyone lemonade and turned his camera on.

" He took my advice!" Jack said. He turned it back off and Mark snickered.

Sam jumped into the kiddy pool splashing both Mark and Jack. They laughed and got towels for the kids. Mark went back to painting and Jack edited his videos. He uploaded and his comment section filled with questions about Tim and Mark. He decided to make a video about him and Markiplier.

" Okay! Painting is done Sam what do ya think?" Mark asked.

Sam gaped at her treehouse. It was huge! It was just what she wanted, a blue house with two big windows and a ladder going down. Mark even pained on a tree and leaves when Sam asked for it last minute. He wasn't a bad painter at all!

" Oh my god Mark this is awesome! Thank you Thank you thank you! I love it!" She said hugging his legs.

" I'm glad you like it SepticSam. Now, draw what you want for a dollhouse." Mark said stretching.

She ran inside to get paper and Mark smiled. He really liked her, she was a great kid. Tim liked her too. They both were like brother and Sister. Heck, they only lived with these people for five days and Tim and Sam didn't leave each others sides. Tim walked over to Mark and put his head on Mark's side.

" I need a vacation dad. I work to hard."

Mark laughed. " Oh really? Six is such a hard age huh?"

Jack called them in for dinner and they all ate. Mark and Tim went back out to start cleaning up the wood shavings and scraps. Sam came running out and gave Mark a piece of paper with a dollhouse on it. Tim sighed and laid on the ground. Sam giggled and laid down next to Tim. Jack came out and laid down next to Sam. Mark stood there awkwardly until Jack pulled him down.

They sat that way for god knows how long just talking and joking around. Mark and Jack looked at each other for most of the time. Sam and Tim noticed and whispered to each other quietly.

" Are dads totally love each other right? So why don't we set them up! I know all about what my dad likes and you could trick your dad into doing something romantic! Mark would totally be on our side with this!" Sam said.

" Okay!" Tim said.

" We will meet up in the treehouse at 10:00. Make sure Mark is asleep!" She said.

They both shook hands and went back to their dads. Sam started acting tired and Tim quickly followed. It was 8:30 at the time so they called it a night. Mark and Tim both showered and Jack went right asleep. Mark curled up with Tim at his side and fell asleep. Tim waited until he heard Mark's deep, even breathing until he crawled out of bed and went outside. Sam was already there under the treehouse. Tim helped her up the treehouse like a gentleman and they got planning.

" So what is Mark good at?" She asked pen and paper in hand.

" Uh... Painting, singing, putting his legs backwards, jokes, soccer, cheering people up, engineering, OH fighting! Making the most out of nothing, telling stories-"

" Okay I got enough!" Sam said scribbling down notes.

" What does your dad like?" Tim asked. " I'll write it down!"

" I'm not trying to be rude but can you write?" Sam asked.

Tim crossed his arms. " Just because I didn't go to school doesn't mean my dad didn't teach me anything! How do you spell parasaurolophus?"

" P-a-r-a-S-a-u-r-... O-l-u-p-h-o-S?"

" Wrong, it is correctly spelt p-a-r-a-S-a-u-r-O-l-O-p-h-u-S."

" That's not even a word!" Sam complained.

" Technically, but it is a name of a herbivore. A Parasaurolophus is a duck-billed dinosaur which is more scientifically known as Parasaurolophini. The name originally means near crested lizard." Tim said matter-of-factly.

"... Okay so I was wrong I'm sorry! Okay to get on task... My dad likes video games, beer, cuddling, and dogs."

" My dad can't drink, he is a huge cuddle guy, he always plays video games when my uncle Bob let's us play them at his place, and we have a dog!"

" You have a dog?" Sam asked suddenly intrigued.

" Yea her name is Chica! She is over there actually.. We didn't know if you guys liked dogs or not so we just made her stay in that lot over there. We give her food and water everyday too!"

" Go get her!" Sam said excitedly.

Tim climbed down the ladder and went over to the picket fence. He called out to 'Chica Pika' and a golden retriever came bounding up and jumped over the fence. Tim was tackled by the dog and Sam ran over. She pet Chica and they continued the meeting.

" So, how about this. We set up a date for our dads. We get them playing a video game and when they get tired, they cuddle! They can have Chica there too!" Tim said.

" That's... AWESOME! We need to involve painting somewhere in there sense my dad loves art! " Sam said high fiving Tim.

" So let's do it after Mark finishes the dollhouse so they get to know each other more. In the mean time... We should give Chica a bath tonight." Sam said.

They went inside with Chica and tiptoed into the bathroom. Sam turned on the water and filled it with bubbles. They used to have a dog Gizmo so they had shampoo already. Tim put Chica in the tub and Sam turned off the water. After they soaked Chica they got out the shampoo. Chica barked excitedly.

" Chica shhhh! Don't bark!" Tim said. Chica barked again..

" Chica please!" Sam begged. Chica wagged her tail and barked twice.

They heard a groan and walking down stairs. They scolded Chica and prepared for the worse. The door opened and Sam and Tim shut their eyes. They heard a Irishman swear and a surprised Mark.

" Tim why did you bring Chica inside?! We don't know if they like dogs or not!" Mark said walking to the tub. He pet Chica and scrunched up his nose. " Wet dog smell..."

" Uh... Is that dog yours?" Jack asked.

" Yes sir." Tim said hanging his head.

" Uh... Sam do you still like dogs?" Jack asked.

" Yea!" She said rubbing the shampoo into China's thick fur.

" Why didn't you ask if she could stay when we met?" Jack asked.

" Didn't want to burden you anymore." Mark answered beginning to help wash Chica.

" Well it's a damn good thing I like dogs. Chica is it?" Jack said walking over.

" Yep! Chica Pika the poopy puppy!" Tim said.

Jack laughed and they all washed Chica.

" DDAAAAAAAAADDDDDD COME HEEEEERREEEE!" Tim yelled from up in Sam's treehouse.

" MAAAAARRKKKKK COME HEEEEERRREEEE!" Sam yelled from up in her treehouse.

Mark moved away from the dollhouse and jumped in the treehouse. He looked at them until they spoke. They asked him for a painting of a character from StarWars. He sighed and agreed to paint the portrait. But, Sam had another idea.

" Can you paint a cool picture of my dad?" She asked.

" I don't have any materials." Mark said scratching his head. " But I would if I had the stuff."

" Well take me and Tim with you and we could go shopping at the art store down the road!" She said as if it would be the easiest thing ever.

" What would your dad think?" Mark asked curiously.

" We could say its for me and we could ask when he is busy so you could take us. You can drive a car right?"

" I have driven a tank before... How much harder could it be?" He said throwing his hands up.

" Oh my god this is gunna work!" Sam and Tim said together. Everyone high fived and they set the plan in action.

Jack was reluctant at first but he agreed. He trusted Mark, I mean how could you not? Jack may have had a tiny crush on Mark and that's why he left them to go. Mark said he could drive, and if he and Tim lived this long on the streets than how hard could it be? He gave Sam about 50 bucks and told her to keep a strong hold on it. She agreed and they set out.

" Okay... This is so much easier than I thought it be!" Mark said pulling out of the driveway.

" Dad?" Tim asked.

" Yea?" Mark asked.

" How long did you drive a tank for?"

" I did four tours so I'd say... Maybe three to four years I drove one of the tanks," Mark said turning the corner.

" That's so cool!" Sam said.

They pulled into the art shop and locked the car. They went in and Sam went right up to the canvas section and Mark got a 24 in by 36 in. He got a set of bright water colors, special paintbrushes, and pencils. Sam got colored pencils for herself and Tim got a pad of paper that came with a pencil. They paid and got out. They only used $30 in the process. Mark drove home and went right to work.

Jack didn't want him to work that day because how hard he worked on the treehouse. So, Mark sat in the chair with a pencil sketching Jack who was on his laptop editing videos. He drew Jack's face shape first, then moved on to his hair. His pencil drew light whisp like motions atop of Jack's head. Here and there he added curly ends to the hair like when he first gets up. He moved on to doing his eyes. He spent God know how long on those dazzling eyes. He added as much details as he ever had done on anyone's eyes but his girlfriends. He added Jack's long eyelashes with smooth strokes of his pencil and moved on. Jack's nose wasn't easy, smooth long lines went from near his eyes down to just above where his lips would be. He added in lips, oh lord those lips. So full, so warm, so tempting. He was lost in thought about Jack's lips. He shook his head to focus himself. He looked over to the real Jack and looked at his face. He added in a bottom lip with intricate details and grace.

Jack looked over to Mark and noticed the way he was sitting. He sat against the back of the sofa with his knees up close to his chest, the way you would read a book. That's probably what he was doing so Jack asked him.

" What are you reading?"

"Uh.. I believe it's Moby Dick or the whale."

" I don't think i've read it... Tell me a quote from it so I might remember."

" Okay... Uh.."and Heaven have mercy on us all - Presbyterians and Pagans alike - for we are all somehow dreadfully cracked about the head, and sadly need mending." He quoted of the top of his head. " Here's another one... To the last I grapple with thee; from hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee."

" Oh... Isn't it with a cannibal and Another man who go on a ship ride and try to catch a whale?"

Mark nodded and looked down at his canvas. He finished up the lips and moved on to Jack's stubble. After he finished that he moved on to Jack's somewhat pointed ears. He did shorter strokes and added his pierced ears. He looked back at his sketch and went to show the kids.

" Woah Mark that's epic!" Sam said holding it.

" Great work... Did he notice you drawing it?" Tim asked.

" I lied and said I was reading. He asked me to quote Moby Dick. Your welcome..." Mark joked.

Sam and Tim laughed and tugged him into the treehouse. He began filling the canvas with warm colors and Sam squealed in delight. Tim went to distract Jack while Mark worked. He walked in the house with Chica and sat next to Jack.

" Hi Tim how's it going?" Jack asked.

" Good! I just wanted to watch you edit. It looks fun to do YouTube!"

" Wanna record a video with meh?" Jack asked.

" Yes!" Tim said excitedly.

He followed Jack into the recording room and sat on the chair next to him. Jack turned on his pc and pulled up Prop Hunt. He pressed record and began the magic. " Top of the morning to ya LADDIES my name is JACKSEPTICEYE and welcome to Prop Hunt! Today I have a guest, say hi!"

" Hi everyone I'm TinyBoxTim!" Tim said waving into the camera.

" We are going to answer your tweets while we play! First tweet is... TinyBoxTim how old are ya?"

Tim held up six and a half fingers and said when he would be seven.

" Jack! When will ya do a video with this Markiplier fella?.. Well I'm gunna ask him when he finishes Sam's dollhouse and these guys move in wit us." Jack said turning on the game

" We are moving in with you guys? I thought you were gunna kick us to the curb after..." Tim said.

Jack smiled and Ruffled Tim's hair. They started playing and Tim grew very comfortable with being filmed. He was cute and funny the whole time. Everyone seemed to think he was super cute.

" Jack, will ye ever do anything spontaneous in your life?" Jack read from his phone.

" You should dye your hair green. I want my dad to dye his hair but he thinks it would make him stand out." Tim said hiding his soda can between two beds.

" Tim, if your father dyes his hair then I'll dye mine green."

Tim laughed and agreed excitedly. They continued to answer questions for the next ten minutes playing PropHunt. Tim won the game and rubbed it in Jack's face a lot. Jack cursed and Congratulated Tim on beating him.

{Meanwhile}

The finished product was astounding. It was as if a Jack full with colorful was right there. The details were divine in ways you couldn't understand if you didn't see it. The smoothness of the paint on the canvas was exquisite. The craftsman ship was as professional as Leonardo da Vinci himself. The color scheme was majestic the way he placed it. It wasn't a normal portrait it was a watercolor portrait. That meant he used random colors for random parts of Jack's face. Truly, a work of art.

" Okay now give it to him tomorrow! It's His birthday tomorrow he will love it!" Sam said.

Mark's face turned as red as it could get. Sam giggled and nodded. He jumped out of the treehouse and she jumped after him. He caught her and they walked inside. Sam fumbled around in the closet for a couple minutes until she found some wrapping paper. Mark made sure it was fully dry and wrapped his painting. Jack would love it, Mark hoped he would anyways. Jack began making spaghetti for dinner once he uploaded the video.

" Okay so dad, Jack said if you dye your hair than he will dye his hair green. And I got to thinking that your favorite color is red right? So if you dye your hair red then jackaboy is gunna dye his hair green! What do ya think?" Tim said.

" Um... If I am doing this than its only the top of my head, not the sides." Mark said putting a hand through his midnight hair.

" Really?" Jack asked shocked. Mark is really going to ruin is FLOOFY hair.

" Yea! I need to look different anyways. Why not use this as an Excuse?"

" Okay we will do it tomorrow Sam, Tim, want anything done?" Jack asked.

" Can I cut my hair shorter dad? It's down to my butt and I don't like it." Sam asked showing how long her hair was.

Jack nodded and looked at Tim. He could use a haircut too. Tim agreed and they finished dinner. They all pretended to go to bed, but really just waited for Jack to fall asleep so they could plan his party for tomorrow. They hung up balloons, streamers, anything at a party you name it, it was there. They put the gifts on the table, and Mark ordered cake form the nearby bakery.

They high fived and all went to sleep. They had to wake up at least two hours before Jack so they hurried into their rooms.

Jack groaned and got up, shutting off his alarm clock. He put a shirt on and jeans and walked down stairs. It was about 8:00 so he woke up on perfect timing. He waddled down the stairs and rubbed at his eyes. When he opened them he wanted to cry.. Balloons, and streamers where everywhere. Gifts where on the table next to four huge plate of pancakes with fresh fruit and blueberry syrup. Sam, Tim, and Mark stood in the kitchen with party hats on and smiled plastered on their faces.

" Happy birthday!" They all yelled blowing on party horns.

Jack smiled and hugged them all. " Well eat up dad! We've planned the whole day for you!" Sam said kissing his cheek.

Jack went and sat at the table. He took a forkful of pancakes and dunked it the syrup. He began eating and everyone soon joined him. He moaned at the savory taste.

" Uhh my god who made these?" Jack asked.

" We did." Mark said.

Jack nodded and dug into his third pancake... After breakfast he opened gifts from everyone. There was three of them, one from each person. Tim got Jack a grey cap which Jack put on right away. Sam got him a ticket for the Warcraft movie for this weekend. She knew he really wanted to see it and she didn't. So, that way Mark could watch them when Jack watched the movie.

" Okay dad this is the best present yet." Sam said.

Mark gave him the portrait and Jack smiled. He unwrapped the canvas and gasped. He used one hand to cover his mouth as he looked at his picture. He swore it could have been a photo if not for the intense colors. The bottom of the canvas had a note written neatly.

Happy Birthday Sean, I hope you like it. Sorry I couldn't capture your beauty very well you where looking at a computer screen the whole damn time. I was never reading Moby Dick... And I still quoted from it. Your welcome :)

Love,

Mark

Jack hugged Mark and nearly kissed him. It was the most amazing gift he could have ever gotten. And the note made his heart explode. 'Sorry I couldn't capture your Beauty'... Mark thought he was beautiful! He might as well die now because life wouldn't get better than this exact moment. Hugging Mark, being held by strong arms. Breathing in Mark's sweet scent.

" I meant the note Sean." Mark whispered in his ear. Damn that baritone voice...

They were broke apart by Sam complaining about how blind they were. Next on the agenda, hair dyeing! They went down to the hairdresser and Jack vlogged. The lady doing Jack's hair knew who he was and was freaking out. She put the bleach on the top of Jack's hair and to Mark too.

" Jack, when's the colab with Markiplier happening?" The hairdresser asked.

" Uh I dunno we might record tonight. Depends on the schedule." Jack answered.

The lady sat Tim up on a stool and got out scissors. She trimmed his curly hair to a regular length. He asked her if she could dye the ends of his hair pink and she did happily. She bleached it, then dyed it.

" Okay, this is going to stay in your hair for about two months. So, I hope you like pink kid." The lady had told him. He smiled and nodded.

" Dad look at my hair! Isn't it fabulous?" Tim said running up to his dad.

" Heck ya dude! Did you know that your momma had pink hair at the ends?" Mark replied.

" Why do you think I did it? Now I look even more like momma!" Tim said proudly.

" Everything you have is your momma's. Except the charm, that's me."

" You charming? Wow never thought I'd hear that! I'm way more gentleman like than ya Mark." Jack said smirking.

" No your not! When my momma was upset with my dad he would sing to her and play guitar to Are you Lonesome Tonight by Elvis! My uncle Bob has a video. My momma jumped in his arms after Every time. Top that jackaboy!" Tim said.

Jack thought about if Mark did that to him, he jumped into Mark's arms and forgave him. He was brought back by Sam telling the lady how short she wanted her hair. She wanted it shoulder length which meant cutting about two foot of her hair off. Jack was fine with it of course.

" Okay so green right?" The lady asked. He nodded and she began washing the bleach out.

" What color Mark?" Another lady asked him. He replied with a color Jack couldn't here and she washed his bleach out.

" Okay guys so me and Markiplier are actually dyeing our hair! I'm doing the original Irish green and... Mark what are ya doing?" Jack said in the camera.

" Pink!" Mark said as the lady was washing out the dye. He stood up and Jack smiled.

His hair was the brightest pink Jack had ever seen. His green was super bright but Mark's, it was super fucking bright. Mark's hair was shaved at the sides, but the top was kept long. Jack's hair was shaved at the sides, but his green hair was slightly long. Not like Mark's, but it was long.

" Well, we are gunna go home I think... See ya!" Jack said shutting off the camera.

They paid and got out. Mark began driving and they pulled into a beach a crossed town. Jack smiled and they all got out. Mark had hidden swim wear in the back trunk along with pool noodles in the trunk. Sam grabbed Jack's shorts and he changed. He helped her into her arm floats and she ran out to the water. Tim, Sam, and Mark had their swimwear on under their clothes already. They all headed out to the water to have fun.

" Dad look! I found a crab!" Tim said throwing it at Mark.

Mark smirked and picked up the hermit. He chucked it to the sand next to Jack. Jack was laying lazily on the sand as the crab got closer. It crawled on Jack's chest and he opened his eyes. He shrieked and threw the crab in the water. He swore and everyone laughed. He jumped at Mark and tackled him to the ground. Mark was dying of laughter while Jack was on him.

" You're light." Mark said.

" You're a bitch!" Jack said lightly punching Mark's open chest,

" You both are so cute with each other!" A girl most likely a fan said cupping her mouth in her hands.

Jack blushed and got of the now red Mark. He hugged the fan and she got his autograph. She crossed over to Mark who looked confused. She announced that she thought that one day he would be a huge YouTuber and she wanted his autograph to prove she knew him before the fame. He laughed his baritone laugh and signed her paper. She smiled and walked away.

" Well that's different..." Mark said.

" She thinks your famous!" Sam said stomping on a sand castle she made.

Tim walked over to the water and sat in it. Sam soon joined him and began talking to him, leaving the two dads alone. Jack thought about the hairdresser and how Mark said Tim was charming. He then thought of how the girl said Mark would be a huge YouTuber one day. He pulled out his camera and pressed record.

" Hey... If you think Mark should become a YouTuber with me like this video and comment Saying yes or no!" Jack said.

He turned the camera toward Mark who was laying on the sand. Jack told Sam and Tim to bury him under the sand. He recorded while he, Tim, and Sam buried Mark under sand. They got up to his chest when he opened his eyes. He stood up and made monster noises. Sam and Tim ran away giggling but he picked them up. With Sam and Tim slung over his shoulders he began running toward to water. He plopped them in the Luke warm water and they giggled.

" Mark's such a good dad... I need to take notes on this.." Jack said tot he camera.

" Jack stop fucking recording and get your Irish ass over here and swim!" Mark said.

" Great time to show off this underwater camera. Don't tell Mark that I'm recording or I'll smack ya in the shins." He said to the camera winking. He made his way to the water and they swam all day. They ended up leaving at about 6 o'clock.

They went inside and Tim and Sam went outside in the treehouse. Mark put in a movie and Jack sat down on the couch next to Mark. The movie was The Lion King, which happened to be a great fucking movie. About half way through it when Simba met Pumba Jack leaned his head on Mark's shoulder. He shut his eyes and listened to the songs. Mark was trying not to move, blushing like mad. He laid his head on Jack's head and exhaled air he didn't know he was holding.

" Mark?" Jack asked sleepily.

" Yea?"

" Did you really mean that note?"

" Of course i did Sean. You are beautiful in ways you wouldn't understand. You're eyes are so cold, but warm. I can't even describe how many times I've been lost in your eyes. They are like an ocean. Your face, just in general is pretty, how you're pale but not to pale. How your ears slightly point on the tips. How your lips are so innocent, your entire face is innocent. You could have robbed a bank and no one would know it was you. Sean, I'm not even going into detail on how beautiful you are. And I haven't thought about anybody that much besides my fiancé Sean, I'm serious."

Jack lifted his head to look at Mark. Mark had tears forming in his eyes, so didn't Jack. Jack cupped Mark's face and gently wiped the tears away with his thumb. He pulled his face close to Mark and stared into Mark's warm brown eyes. Mark broke the distance with his lips. Jack was shocked but quickly kissed back with as much passion as Mark. It wasn't a make out, but it wasn't a peck on the lips. It was just slow, and warm. Jack, Mark found out, was a good kisser. Mark, Jack found out, was a great kisser.

Jack broke the kiss and spoke. " Does that mean you love me? I've fucking loved ya from the start. I felt that as soon as you saved me something was off in me heart. I've known I've fucking loved ya as soon as you told me about yourself."

" Jack, I haven't loved anyone sense Laura and I've loved you from as soon as I looked at you. I would take a bullet for you, no matter what. I've known I was bisexual for a long time but I've never liked any boy as much as you. Sean, I love you." Mark said pulling in for another kiss.

They fell asleep then and there. But when they woke up it was to Sam and Tim squealing in delight.

Sam filmed Jack and Mark cuddled up together sleeping on the couch. She then filmed Mark asking Jack to be his boyfriend. Jack said yes jumping into Mark's arms.

" Okay guys... Here's a reading your tweets with the one and only Markiplier!" Jack said into the camera. " Omg you guys are so fucking cute I wanna die... Please don't."

" You and Mark suck dicks you gay losers." Mark read. He grew a huge grin and replied " You're just jealous that we get more dick than you Jane21. And that says a lot coming from you. Let's face it, your basically a angsty teen that want to make love to every boy you see..."

Jack's jaw dropped and he bursted out laughing. He read the next comment and let Mark answer all the mean trolley ones.

" You're calling us gay? Your profile pic is literally the gayest looking person ever. Rainbow headband, 80's bangs, braces, the fact your holding another man! I think you should take another look at you before you judge us." Mark said smiling his dazzling smile.

" I bet you lied about where you came from Mark. I bet your just some bum who wanted a place to stay... Yes, I'm a bum you served this country to save your filthy ass. And Jack brought up me staying with him not me. If you were in my position you would be begging Jack for money to raise your only family and try to survive. I died my hair fucking pink to look different so my friends wouldn't try to shoot me..." He said raising an eyebrow at the camera.

" Aww jackaboy found his soul mate and Mark found his too! So happy for you both... Thanks but... Mark already has a soulmate. I could never replace her, I know that. I'm settling for lover not soul mate." Jack said looking at Mark.

Mark had tears in eyes. He looked at the camera and then to Jack. " I learned that in some scenarios people have two soulmates... I'd say in this case you'd be my second Jack. I mean it, I feel as if I was with Laura this entire time... AHH DUCK! Okay!" Mark said jumping to the ground.

Jack just looked at Mark with wonder. He turned to him and kissed him softly. Jack's phone erupted with notifications and they both smiled against each others lips.

" I love you Sean." Mark said.

" I love you more." Jack replied.

They turned off the camera.

{ I know the ending is bad but I am sick of writing it so TADA!}


End file.
